


Am I Everything You Need?

by bugiiwonderland



Series: Stethoscopes and Heartbeats [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: Minhyun isn’t the type of person who regrets the things that happens in life—especially when he’s just thankful for being ‘awake and kicking’, but tonight he really regrets stopping by the library and getting engrossed with studying that he ends up arriving late as Jonghyun’s date for their annual halloween party.(takes place during Minhyun's last year in med school.)





	Am I Everything You Need?

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from Backstreet Boys' Everybody (backstreet's back)  
> 

“Uh…Jonghyun?” He asks his beau whose busy trailing kisses on his wrist—too much in character with his… uh… costume. Jonghyun looks up at him slowly and he can’t help but swallow down his—well saliva.

Jonghyun’s beautiful eyes has always been his weakness—but tonight it might just be his doom as he meets his dark-smokey-eyes that’s fucking testing his self-control.

“Yes my love?” Jonghyun whispers in his wrist way too seductively—as if the way he looks at him isn’t already making him lose his sanity.

He shakes his head—this isn’t the good time and place for this.

He gently—really gently pulls his wrist (just not to offend his soon-to-be-husband) and places his hands on his shoulders—which only makes Jonghyun smile wickedly at him.

“Aren’t you… uh feeling cold?” He asks as he glances down to Jonghyun’s Victorian shirt—that’s way too open and revealing—which he likes… but he’d rather not have everyone to see—especially when they’re at a fucking party with Jonghyun’s colleagues and his future colleagues too.

“I don’t... Do you?” Jonghyun whispers into his ear, biting it as he trails down to his jaw—nuzzling his throat—clearly torturing him “Jonghyun please…” he begs him making the other chuckle.

“Just making you feel hot love.” Jonghyun tells him as he nuzzles on his neck again—making him groan. He really should have arrive earlier and skipped going to the library—now he has to suffer the consequences of taking care and controlling a drunk Jonghyun that’s making him insane by the minute.

He glances at the bar and sees Dongho wearing a prisoner costume shaking with laughter and Daehwi  _sunbaenim_  (who’s looking good in that police outfit of his by the way) as he mimics throwing up actions at them. He looks around checking if there’s anyone else who’s watching them and he sees Jonghyun’s Chief whose face is painted green in his Piccolo costume shaking his head and a zombie Jinyoung next to him beaming and giving him a thumbs up.

Well—at least someone’s happily approving their not so subtle and proper actions.

He feels warm fingers climbing their way inside his shirt and he sighs—not again “Jonghyun.” he warns him gently pulling his hand out of his shirt and placing it again on his shoulders. Jonghyun just smirks at him dreamily—not the dreamy kind of smiles—but the one on the verge of passing out drunk.

Jonghyun’s drunk actions would always depend on the things that’s bothering him or the thoughts that he can’t say when he’s sober, so it’s either he does his deep emo monologues (remember that line of his ‘the night sky… it’s beautiful… isn’t it?—yes that’s his drunk Jjuya), or would wake him up in the wee hours just to check if he’s really conscious and alive (that’s his fault though—especially after doing an event like that.)

Or when he doesn’t have anything that’s bothering him at all he would just pass out at their couch—which means he has to carry him and clean him up to the bed.

So what’s bothering his now flirty—way too touchy Jonghyun?

“Jesus Jonghyun!” He quickly takes Jonghyun’s hand away from his crotch—which he doesn’t even know how the hell got there without him noticing “We’re fucking at a party with your colleagues—if you can’t behave then let’s just leave!”

“We’re not fucking though.” Jonghyun tells him with that sad puppy pout of his. “We’re leaving now.” He says, pulling him as they walk out of the dance floor—he sees a bunch of guys ogling over Jonghyun every now and then—especially on his chest that they have to stop midway just so he can cover his Jju with his cape—buttoning it all up—making sure no one can see what’s solely for his.

 

It’s not until that they’re at the parking lot and that he’s sure there’s no guys who would ogle at his Jju that he lets go of his hand. He hears the intro of Backstreet Boys’ Everybody (Backstreet’s back) blasting from the club—making him sigh—that’s their jam.

“That sucks—that’s our favorite Backstreet song.” Jonghyun tells him pouting as he sits on the pebbled ground.

“Well, whose fault is it that we have to miss our favorite song because he can’t hold back and make his hands behave?” He kneels in front of him, flicking him on the forehead.

Jonghyun huffs and pouts at him—arms crossed against his chest—just like how he is when they first met—that he can’t help but chuckle and place a kiss on that adorable pouty lips of his.

“What’s bothering you Jju?” He asks as he kisses him again.

Jonghyun sighs and looks down “You don’t have time for me anymore Min…” Jonghyun whispers “We barely even see each other… when I get home—you’re already at the hospital… when I wake up… you’re still there—and when I go there to check on you, you’re already on your way home… then when I’m off you’re either studying at the library or doing your thesis with your classmates… I don’t even remember the last time we had a meal together… and at this point I don’t even know if we’re still in a relationship or just roommates…” Jonghyun says looking away from him.

He sighs. He already had a feeling that Jonghyun would think like this—especially with how their busy schedules don’t match… but he would usually just brush it off thinking that Jonghyun would understand—after all he went through that too—though he forgot the fact that Jonghyun would usually spend all his studying and thesis making in the confines of their past home (hospital room).  

He gently pulls Jonghyun’s chin towards him—meeting his sad smile. “I’m sorry love…” he tells him, caressing his cheek—Jonghyun leans into his hand... as always.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll change and do better—because I know that it’ll be hard with both of our schedules… and I just want to finish everything quickly so that I could be with you sooner… but I’ll try Jonghyun-ah… how about a meal together every other day and I promise not to spend the whole day in the library on your off?” Jonghyun nods and beams at him—his usual warm and charming smile back on his face.

“I like that… breakfast for me and dinner for you at the hospital?” Jonghyun asks him with a smile.

“Hell no—I’m sick of the hospital cafeteria already.”  Jonghyun laughs with his eyes-crinkling that he loves so much and he can’t help but kiss him again.

“Stop kissing me Minhyun—we’re in a public place.” Jonghyun whines pushing him away

“Wow, coming from you—who can’t keep his hands to himself?” Jonghyun rolls his eyes “and just so you know, everyone saw what you did earlier—even your Chief and your favorite hoobae—by the way.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?!”

“I actually did, a lot of times to be exact  _‘my love’_ ” he tells him using the endearment that Jonghyun kept using on him earlier. 

“Oh my God…” Jonghyun mumbles standing up “They’ll never let this down…”

“You betcha.” He says pulling him towards him, placing his hands on his neck as he puts his on his waist, Jonghyun looks at him dumbfounded “What the hell?”

“The song’s not over yet my love—it will be disrespecting Backstreet sunbaenims if we don’t dance to them.” He tells him as he kisses him again—and this time he doesn’t get pushed away—as Jonghyun pulls him closer—deepening the kiss.

“Love you Jju” He mumbles in between kisses

“Love you to—ow! Don’t bite too hard!” Jonghyun says slapping him on the shoulder

“You deserved that, after all that torture—” Jonghyun doesn’t let him finish, pulling him back again.

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~~~  
> I just want to thank everyone who read the previous one--really thank you guys!!! 
> 
> so this one, isn't actually planned, but after listening to a bunch of 90's-20's boyband last night and rewatching a bunch of BSB's MVs--I love [Everybody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6M6samPEMpM) so much <33333 and I can't just stop imagining 2hyun wearing those gothic-victorian clothes (not really sure if its gothic victorian tho) during their dance break--and cmon!!! did you see how hot Kevin and AJ was? (okay enough about me spazzing on BSB) so imagine 2hyun wearing that! actually not just 2hyun but the whole NU'EST!! That will be--UGH--Just hot and amazing. O_O 
> 
> so going back--where was I?
> 
> okay--I wasn't planning for the characters here to be the same as the 2hyun in [Always Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141988/chapters/37714829l) but as I was starting writing, I was having an internal dilemma to make Minhyun the one who's flirting vs Jonghyun--as I haven't touched that side of his yet? also--I was inspired by someone *coughs* [Lilli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/LillithEvans) *coughs* to explore this side of Jonghyun--so tadah! we have the bratty drunk Jonghyun again HAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> and if you're paying attention........ there might be more.  
> anyhoo, enough of my babble,  
> don't forget to support twohyunweek!
> 
> bye thank you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
